rewind_rumble_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Voorhees
Summary Jason Voorhees is the iconic serial killer and main antagonist of Friday the 13th series of movies, starting with the 1981 movie, Friday the 13th Part 2. He wasn't seen wearing his iconic hockey mask until the third movie. Possible Opponents * Jeff the killer * Slenderman * Michael Myers * Chucky * Eyeless Jack * Deathstroke * Batman * Daredevil * Chara * Cozy Glow * The Rake Powers and Abilities * Resurrection ** Seemingly comes back stronger with each resurrection * Healing Factor * Superhuman Strength * Teleportation ** Jason vanishes into the lake fog, then reappears near his target. This is the reason why Jason can catch up to his victims despite his slow gait. * Possession * Hypnotizing Heart * Superhuman Durability * Invulnerability Other Stats Likes: His mother Dislikes: Teens in his forest Strength: Above average Speed: Below average Durability: Inhuman Stamina: Indefinite Agility: Decent Intelligence: Decent Weaknesses * Is almost always killed by teenagers, once by a kid, in the climax of his movies. ** Can be killed by decapitation. ** Was melted by toxic waste. * Can be dragged back into hell. * Can be imprisoned if trapped in the waters of Crystal Lake and can't escape without outside help. * Despite having the endurance to survive fatal organ damage; has no superhuman durability. Can be amputated and dismembered just as easily as any other human. * Moves very slowly. * Low intelligence and insane. ** His intentions are predictable. * Is easily influenced by his mother, or anyone who resembles her. * Has no effective long-range weaponry. Feats * Killed 154 People. * Fought and defeated Freddy Krueger. ** Actually held his own against Freddy in the Dream World where he is at his strongest. * Survived being stabbed with his own machete. * Survived having his eyes being gouged out by Freddy Krueger's clawed glove. * Stood toe to toe against Mortal Kombat characters with his own set of moves. * Can decapitate people with a single punch. * Falls off a mountain and walks it off. * Killed the 1%. * Threw a playground ride hard enough to cause a helicopter to crash. * Survived being electrocuted, drowned, execution by Firing Squad, a build falling on top of him, and even being hung and is still going. * Lifted and threw a car. * Stomps his foot through two people. * Is able to beat the force of the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis. * Survived an Explosion that Sent him into space (Twice). ** Can survive The Vacuum Of Space. ** Survived a Fall from Space. * Survived a black hole (Jason X novel). * Capable of tearing limbs off with his bare hands. * Crushed Someone’s head so hard that they had their eyes popped out * In his Uber Jason form, he is immune to explosions and is bulletproof * Somehow managed to escape hell * Could evade many oxygen tanks Fights Indie Horror vs Slashers (Completed) Jason Voorhees vs Ticci Toby Horror Free for all Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees vs Sans and Papyrus Purple Guy vs Jason Voorhees Conclusion Wins: 1 Loses: 0 Stalemate: 0 Category:Official Rewind Rumble Combatants Category:Friday the 13th Category:Serial Killers Category:Horror characters Category:Villains